A Bond Too Strong to Break
by WhoNeedsNormality
Summary: Kyle loves Kenny, and Kenny loves Kyle. The two of them are in a relationship. The problem is, Stan, Kyle's super best friend, also loves Kyle. This makes him a bit envious of Kyle and Kenny's relationship. (K2 vs. Style)


Stan tossed and turned in bed, wondering how the hell this could be possible. It was an event against all odds, something that made no sense. Even in a town like South Park, he never would have predicted this.

He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his super-best friend for life, Kyle, and his orange-parka wearing bud Kenny, were together.

After all, Kenny had never shown any signs of liking Kyle, and vice versa for Kyle. The four of them - Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and their pudgy friend Cartman - always hung out together, and Stan was very observant, and he had never seen Kyle and Kenny exchanging any interested glances or touching each other in...those places. They had a purely casual friendship, and barely even hugged.

If anything, Stan thought grumpily, he and Kyle were more likely to end up together. The two of them had been close for their entire lives, and always had such an open, emotional friendship. Stan would have thought for sure that Kyle would've fallen in love with him, rather than Kenny...

Then again, Kenny was always good at getting people. Whether they were boys, girls, or anything in between, Kenny was simply a sex addict who could get anyone he wanted. And he wanted Kyle, so he got him.

It just didn't seem fair to Stan...

You may wonder why the hell Stan cared that Kenny and Kyle were in a relationship. Sure, it was an eye-raising event that could have shocked anyone, but Stan was taking it to a whole other level. He was tossing and turning in bed for hours straight, unable to sleep, thinking about his best friend in the world touching, kissing, and sleeping with the sex fiend that was Kenny.

Why would Stan care, though? He wasn't unaccepting of their same-sex relationship, obviously. Kyle had come out to him as gay almost a year ago, and everyone in their group had known forever that Kenny was pansexual. Stan was fine with the fact that two of his guy friends were in a relationship. But it still bothered him that Kyle was with Kenny...

...and not him.

Stan could not deny it for one more second. He had been doubting himself for years, but once Kenny and Kyle came out to their other friends about being together, Stan had truly admitted to himself that maybe, he felt something more than friendship for Kyle.

Maybe it was due to spending nearly his entire life around the redhead, comforting him when he was upset, laughing and spending entire days on end playing video games with him, sharing both the good and the bad times with him... He didn't know exactly how these feelings had developed. All Stan knew was that he liked Kyle, and he didn't like the fact that Kyle was in love with Kenny.

And that Kenny loved him back. Because that meant that Stan wouldn't be able to be with Kyle.

Stan felt guilty for feeling the way he did. Of course he was happy for them. Kenny and Kyle were two of his best friends, and honestly he liked both of them more than he cared for Cartman, the racist jerk who had always tagged along with them. He was happy that Kyle was happy. Every time Kenny held Kyle, or cuddled and kissed him, or even looked at him, Kyle had a smile from ear to ear. Anyone could tell that Kenny took him to cloud nine.

Kyle loved being with Kenny. Kenny made him happy. And that made Stan happy.

But still...he felt bitter that Kenny had stolen his chance to admit his feelings to Kyle, and possibly end up with him. The only hope for him and Kyle now was if Kyle and Kenny broke up, and Stan felt bad for wanting that, but sometimes, when he lay in bed at night feeling lonely and desperate, he wished it would happen.

But it didn't look like that would happen. Kyle and Kenny's relationship was flawless. The two of them almost never fought, and spent the majority of the time cuddling, kissing, and laughing at each other's jokes. Unlike Kyle's friendship with Stan, there were never any stupid fights or conflicts, and the two of them seemed to float in the clouds, completely carefree and blissfully in love.

So the two of them breaking up didn't look like a likely possibility. And as much as Stan was happy for them, he wished that he had even a small chance to make Kyle his.

He decided one day that he was going to try. It didn't matter that Kyle and Kenny were together. Stan had been thinking about the redhead constantly for the past few days. He couldn't keep his mind off of him, and even if Kyle didn't love him back, Stan wanted him to know how he felt. He couldn't stand sitting at the lunch table across from them anymore, watching them cuddle and be happy together while he could only long deep in his heart for something like that.

So, he asked Kyle that day in first period if he would meet him at the lockers during lunch, at their special place. Kyle and Stan had found a secret spot in the locker area that no one else had ever found, so the two of them could hide out there whenever they wanted. That was where Stan planned to confess his feelings to Kyle.

Finally, the hands on the clock turned to 11:30. Lunch started, and students started filing into the cafeteria to get their fill. Cartman ran eagerly ahead to the lunch table, Kenny and Kyle following casually behind, holding hands of course. Stan sprinted to catch up with them and tapped Kyle on the shoulder. "Hey, locker area, remember?" Kyle quickly nodded. "Sure, dude. I'll meet you there after I get a quick bite." Stan nodded in affirmation, and then headed to the locker area. He wasn't hungry, and he needed to prepare what he was going to say to Kyle.

About five minutes later, Kyle came through the cafeteria doors chewing on an apple. He joined Stan at their special place and sat down.

"What's up, dude? You were acting like you had to tell me something pretty urgent."

Stan took a deep breath, and then scooted closer to Kyle and took his hand. He was trembling, but he kept his composure and began to speak slowly. "Yeah...it is urgent. I'm just gonna cut to the chase and skip the bullshit. Look, I know you're with Kenny, and I'm happy for you guys. He makes you happy and I'm glad he does. But I like you, Kyle. Have for years."

Kyle's eyes widened. He obviously never expected this. The redhead began to feel very nervous. Stan had always been his super best friend, since they were little kids, and the two of them had an unbreakable bond that neither of them shared with any of their other friends. But Kyle would never in a million years expect Stan to have those kinds of feelings for him.

But he did, and Kyle was speechless.

A blush began to creep into the redhead's cheeks, and he began to sputter, "Wow...Stan, dude, I'm flattered, but...I don't..." He sighed, there was no easy way to put it. "I don't like you the same way you like me. I like you as a friend, a super best friend. I always will, you're an awesome friend and no one could replace you. But I don't like you in that way. I like Kenny. He makes me feel good in an entirely different way. He makes me higher than any drug ever could. When he kisses me, I just...I feel alive. I love him. I'm _in love_ with him. But... I don't love you in that same way. I'm sorry."

Stan sighed, as he stared at the ground. Why did he feel disappointed? It wasn't like he ever had a chance with Kyle. They were always meant to be friends, and nothing more. Kyle belonged with Kenny. They just worked romantically. Stan had to accept that no matter how bad he longed for Kyle, he'd never get to have him.

Kyle stared sadly at his super best friend. "I'm sorry, Stan. I wish I could help you feel better but...you know we wouldn't work. Me and Kenny work because we both love each other. If I just pretended to be in love with you, I wouldn't be happy...and neither would you, cause you'd know that I was pretending. You just have to let go of the hope that we'll end up together...But we're still friends, right?"

Stan lifted his head and smiled at the redhead. "Dude, shut up. Of course we're friends." He punched Kyle's shoulder, and his super best friend pulled him into a tight hug. The two of them embraced for a few seconds before they both let go.

"We should probably head back to the lunch table," Stan said. "Kenny must be bored to death of Cartman's annoying shit, and he's also waiting for you, Kyle." The redhead smiled shyly. He was eager to get back to his boyfriend. The two of them headed back to the cafeteria and sat down at the lunch table.

Everything was how it should be. Kyle and Stan messed with each other and told stupid jokes that made sense only to them. Cartman bragged on and on about some girl he apparently got into bed, and Kenny's arm was wrapped around Kyle's shoulders as the smaller boy leaned into him, happy and in love. Stan smiled at the two of them. Perhaps he'd always feel a slight longing for Stan, but he felt at peace now. He had finally come clean to his best friend and nothing had changed in their friendship. Stan felt free.

He felt happy. And so did Kyle.


End file.
